the revolusi
by mr.galau
Summary: setiap orang mempunyai jalan masing2 dan ini jalanyang ku pilih


**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Drama/Friendship**

**"THE REVOLUSI"**

Badai pun berlalu ..., bekas puing2 kapal dilautan ganas tsbut terapung ombang ambing.., Telah terjadi pertempuran bajak laut bajak laut besar..,tidak jauh lokasi pertempuran tsb terlihat 2 kapal sedang berlabuh utk istrahat dan pesta disana. Dari Jauh bisa terdengar org2 bernyanyi utk kemenangan'y

#ditepi pulau kru bajak yg sedang berlabuh dgn kapal Oro Jackson'y

Didalam kapal terlihat Crocus sibuk mengobati beberapa awak kapal yg terluka.., .. Woi Buggy..! kamu terlihat kayak badut! gyahahaha "ujar seseorg yg berambut merah "

"Sial...aku baru sadar klo aku ini persis badut.., bodoh Aku ini memang Baduuuut! "teriak Buggy

"Hahahahahahah Kamu memang Lucu Buggy" ujar Shanks smbil ketawaa.

Buggy : Shank's.. kenapa kapten terlihat Akrab sama Anak'y Garp

Shank : Entahlaah tp Sake yg mereka minum seperti berkualitas banget.., hahaha

Buggy : Bodoh..! (sambil emosi Buggy menghaampiri Rayliegh dan bertanya kpd'y)

Buggy : Rayleigh.., apa yg dilakukan Kapten disana,

Rayleigh : entahlah tp kelihatan'y Kaapten begitu senang..

tiba2 dari belakang melesat sebuah tendangan kearah kepala Buggy

blaaAaar! Buggy.., Dok belakang belum kamu betulin malah ikut nongkrong disini! " Ujar Scoper Gaban"

Gaban San T_T ampun "jerit Buggy"

Sementara dipulau.. daerah pantai Sang Kapten Gol D Roger sedang bersenang2 dgn Anak Garp Yaitu Dragon

"Hahahaha Dragon.., Shiki tak akan menyangka klo kamu akan membantu memerangi'y... " Ujar Roger"

"... kita adalah keluarga ,sudah wajar aku dipihak mu roger " kata Dragon dgn dingin"

" Bagaimana keadaan adiku Dragon" tanya Roger

" Tenang Aj...,Adik mu Sudah km percayakan padaku.., dia berada ditempat yg aman " Ujar Dragon " Aku bisa tenang klo adikku bersama dgn mu hahahaha, Dragon ada hal yg penting yg ingin ku katakan padamu.., DiRaftel aku berhasil menemukan rahasia besar dunia ini. , Aku berusaha utk mengungkapkan'y keDunia tp waktu ku tidak cukup," Ujar Sang kapten kapal Oro Jackson itu"

" .. apa maksudmu" tanya Dragon

* Akhir'y Roger berbisik ke Dragon *

#Sementara di kapal Orojackson

Buggy dan Shank terlihat sedang bertengkar, Scopeer terlihat sedang latihan.. , Dan Reyleigh berasa didalam Ruang Kesehatan Croocus

sedangkan.. dikapal Dragon hanya ada satu satu'y org yg berdiri menunggu Yaitu Kuma ,yg hanya berdiam diri semenjak mereka berlabuh di pulau tersebut.,

1 hari pun berlalu.. kedua kapal akhir'y mengambil Rute masing2., Dragon terlihat diam sambil memandang kearah datang'y angin.., tiba2 suara den2 mushi berbunyi.., " Blip blip bilip..3x"

"Dragon , ada panggilan dari Garp" Ujar Kuma " Orang tua itu tidak pernah berhenti utk diam" kata Dragon..

#terjadi perbincangan antara anak dan ayah lewat den2 mushi

Garp: halo..Dragon..! Bodoh..! Sudah Ku bilang utk tidak dekati Roger!

Dragon : Kalau kamu menghubungi ku hanya utk bicara itu..sebaik'y ku akhiri percakapaan kita.. Garp : Kurang ajar.., sampai kapan kamu akan begitu terhadap ku..,

Dragon: Diam.., Ayah dgrkan aku.., Roger menceritakan ku tentang Rahasia dibalik Dunia ini..Apa yg dia temukan dan akan menjadi keadilan

Garp: Bodoh..apa kamu percaya kata'y.. Dragon: Ayah pasti sudah kenal baik siapa dia, Roger tidak pernah berbohong..,

Garp: ..., (garp terdiam tanpa kata) Dragon: Aku tidak peduli meskipun Ayah akan menghadangku.. aku akan menyingkirkanmu juga..,

Garp : Org itu Mempengaruhi mu sampai sedemikian.., Hahaha kamu Bebas melakukan apa yg kamu mau Dragon.., Aku juga tak akan membiarkan mu lewat begitu saja..! Tp dngarkan aku sebagai Ayahmu.. "aku tahu kamu mencintai adik'y tp tak seharus'y kamu mendengar kata'y dari kakak'y..

Dragon : ini sudah menjadi keputusanku ayah.., Aku juga punya alasan tersendiri.., Semenjak Ayah membawaku keangkatan laut..,yg nama'y keadilan itu tidak ada..! maka dari itu aku memilih keluar..!

Garp : ...ZzzzZ Zzzz ... ( garp tertidur )

Dragon : Ayah.. juga penyandang D. , kita adalah berada keluarga yg sama seperti Roger..

Garp : ... ZzzZzzz..( masih tertidur)

Dragon : hallo3x...

Garp: ... Zzzz zzzz

Org tua ini tak pernah bisa lari dr kebiasaan lama'y.. (Dragon langsung mengakhiri pencakapan'y..

"Kuma arahkan kapal ke pulau momoira "ujar Dragon

kuma: saya mengerti dragon san. . . . .

beberapa hari kemudian akhir'y Dragon sampai dipulau Momoira ., disisi lain terlihat sebuah kapal bajak laut yg sudah berlabuh dari beberapa jam yg lalu..,

Kuma: Dragon.. kapal bajak laut itu.. Dragon :Bener Dia disini.., itu kapal'y si Kaki merah.., kita harus Cepat..,

Dragon dan kuma bergegas menuju kedalam kerajaan kamabaka.., namun sesampai disana.. "sebuah pertarungan baru saja berakhir.. Ivankov dikalahkan Zeff si kaki merah.., Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Dragon langsung menyerang Zeff..., Namun bisa ditahan dgn 1 kaki oleh Zeff..,

Zeff: fufu..lumayan cepat gerakanmu..,

Dragon : tidak ada tempatmu utk memujiku.., Matilah kau..!( Dragon dipenuh dgn emosi, Cuaca di pulau momoira menjadi buruk..!)

" Tunggu Dragon San..! Kamu salah Paham..!" Teriak IVankov"

#petarungan pun berhenti..

Ivankov menjelaskan bahwaa semua hanya salah paham.., Zeff datang krn ingin mencari bahan makanan.., Tp kuberi syaraat kepada'y "klo bisa mengalahkanku, zeff bebas mengambil bahan apa aja di pulau ini.., akhir'y Dragon minta maaf ke Zeff, semua masalah berakhir.. hari telah berlarut malam..n Zeff memasakan hidangan untuk semua org dipulau sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih'y dan tak ingin lama Zeff berpamitan utk pergi.

Sambil menjauh dari pulau Zeff membayangkaan kuatan Dragon dalam hati Zeff berkata Org itu (Dragon) akan menjadi Ancaman Dunia...,

#Didalam istana kamabaka#

Ivan, dimana dia "tanya Dragon"

dia?, maksud mu adik Roger? dia ada didalam ruang rahasia ,wanita itu tak mau keluar klo bukan dari perintah anda sendiri.., "jawab ivankov

akhir'y Dragon menuju ruang rahasia..dan pertemuan hangat itu disambut pelukan dari Saudara perempuan roger itu..,

# beberapa bulan kemudian.., Berita Heboh menguncangkan Dunia.., Bajak Laut Gol D Roger Menyerahkan diri dan Akan di eksekusi dikota kelahiran'y Logue Town East Blue..,

Di kamabaka juga mendapat berita itu.., Saudara perempuan Roger menangis sedih dipelukan Dragon, " Dragon mengatakan bahwa Roger ingin Adik'y hidup bebas dan senang.,Roger ingin Adik'y bisa melihat suatu saat apa yg dia ketemukan adalah sebuah kedamain dan kebebasan .

# 2 hari sebelum eksekusi Raja Bajak laut

Dragon bersama Adik Roger begitu juga Kuma dan IvanKov sudah berada di east blue..,

Dragon memerintahkan Kuma dan Ivan utk dikapal menjaga adik Roger, Dragon akan pergi melihat eksekusi sendiri di Rogue town .

6 jam sebelum eksekusi Roger.., Logue Town Sudah dipenuhi org dari berbagai daerah.., anggota kru Roger yg sudah dibubar datang semua.., di sisi lain Garp dan Sengoku pergi ke impel down utk menahan Shiki yg berusaha utk bebas dr impel down..

Detik2 eksekusi Roger.., Roger Melontarkan kata2 terakhir'y " Tentang harta karun One Piece" Kematian Roger membuat ERA semakin Gempar.., Setelah melihat Roger Mati dieksekusi ,Dragon berjalan menjauh dr tempat kejadian dgn wajah yg sedih..sampai Cuaca ikutan sedih..,Hujan semakin deras cuaca memburuk...,"Dalam Hati Dragon berkata tenanglah Roger aku akan menjaga adikmu dan aku membuat pemerintah dunia membayar semua ini.."

3 th kemudian di Baltigo

Dragon dan adik roger dikarunia seorang anak laki2 dan diberi nama Luffy.,

Dragon mengatakan pada adik roger utk menitipkan Luffy kepada ayah'y Garp di east blue.. krn terlalu berbahaya jika Luffy berada didekat'y ..

dan beberapa hari kemudian.., Dragon pulang ke east blue dan menitipkan'y Garp "Dragon menjelaskan klo Luffy adalah anak'y dan adik Roger..," Garp sangat terkejut krn dia menjadi seorg kakek dari ponakan Raja bajak laut.." Dragon juga Meminta Garp utk merahasiakan siapa jati diri'y dan ibu'y Luffy Sampai pada waktu yg tepat menjelaskan semua"

Dragon Selalu mengawasi Luffy tanpa diketahui Luffy.. Saat luffy berumur 7th..,dr tempat lain Dragon Melihat Luffy ditolong Shank's dari seakings..,

Disaat Bajak Laut Bluejam mengobarkan api di Trash Mountain untuk persiapan kedatangan mereka. kebanyakan penghuni digray terminal sana diselamatkan Monkey D Dragon dan Pasukan'y..,

Esok pagi'y Dragon membawa seorg bocah terluka parah ke kapal'y dan segera brangkat ke Baltigo..

Dragon siapa bocah ini..? tanya "ivan kov"

"dia adalah teman Anak ku, jgn sampai dia mati..dia akan sangat berguna utk kita nanti , aku bisa melihat tekad'y itu" jawab Dragon..

10tahun kemudian..

#Di Baltigo#

biblip blip blip suara den2 mushi

"Dragon, ada panggilan dari kakek Garp lewat Mushi..," Kata Seorg pria muda berambut pirang..

" Anak mu lebih memilih jadi bajak laut drpd angkatan laut " kata garp yg langsung memulai pembicaraan

" Hahaha,, dia bebas memilih jalan'y ayah , jawab Dragon

" hahaha Morgan dikalahkan'y.. , Aku bersama Bogard sedang menuju ke Shell Town untuk membawa Morgan ke impel down krn dia telah melakukan Penindasan terhadap penghuni sana" ujar Garp

# Garp pun mengakhiri percakapan'y

*mendengar itu Dragon Langsung bergegas utk bergerak dan memanggil pria muda berambut pirang itu dan berkata, "Sabo siap kan kapal..,aku akan menuju east blue"

*baik..! seperti'y anda senang sekali Dragon kata Sabo

* Kamu pasti Akan senang Sabo..,Luffy mulai bergerak ,ujar Dragon

* !.. apa.? aku tak sabar lagi utk bertemu dgn'y hahaha Aku ikut dgn mu.. ketawa Sabo dgn gembira

* Tidak Sabo.., Ivan skrg berada di impel down, sedangkan Kuma dalam misi'y.. satu2'y kamu yg akan melakukan Tugas Penting ini.., Identitas mu blum boleh diketahui Dunia.., SABO kamu Adalah Org yg paling diharapkan di Revolusi ini.. " Jelas Dragon

" Baik.. Aku Mengerti.., Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu Dragon " Ujar Sabo

Beberapa Hari kemudian Dragon Sendiri berada dilogue Town.., Sambil Melihat Surat Kabar dan Wanted Poster terbaru" Monkey D. Luffy dgn harga kepala 30jt Bery.., Sambil melihat Poster buronan luffy dalam hati Dragon berkata " Luffy, Aku Yakin Kamu pasti akan kesini utk melihat dimana tempat Awal - akhir'y Raja Bajak Laut "Gol D Roger"

beberapa jam kemudian..,

tempat eksekusi dipenuh gerumuh bajak laut Monkey D. Luffy akan di eksekusi oleh Buggy Si badut.., Dari Jauh Dragon terliat gelisah akhir'y Cuaca memburuk ," Aku harus melakukan sesuatu " Ucap Dragon dalam hati'y sendiri

"Mendengar Suara dari Anak'y Mngucapkan kata terakhir' Zoro.., Nami ,Ussop , Sanji.., Maaf.. Aku Mati " Ketawa Luffy"

Dhuaaar...! Sekilat sambaran petir dijatuhi kearah tempat eksekusi.., .Melihat dari jauh Dragon tersenyum

pada akhir'y Dragon melihat Anak'y dihadang oleh Smoker dan dikalah Smoker seketika.., Tak ingin Anak'y terjadi apa2 " Cuaca di Logue Town menjadi seperti neraka" dan Dragon menghampiri Smoker..

"Biarkan dia pergi" Dragon berbicara pada Smoker *disaat itu Luffy melihat muka Dragon dgn polos..,Luffy meloloskan diri'y sedang kan Dragon tersenyum melihat'y" semakin Jauh Luffy menuju kearah dermaga"

Smoker Menoleh ke arah Dragon Smoker berkata "Pemerintah Dunia Sangat Menginginkan Kepalamu"

Katakan pada Dunia, aku akan datang pada mereka " ujar Dragon berjalan pergi dari Logue town,

#Melihat anak'y sukses memasuki grandline Dragon kembali ke Baltigo#

" Sesampai Dragon memberitahukan pada istri'y agar tidak perlu khawatier tentang Luffy lagi ,Krn luffy mempunyai teman yg bisa menjaga diri'y.., "

"dari pintu luar seorg anak umuran 15 tahun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu dan ikut dlam percakapan itu"

" Ayah Ibu.., Kak Luffy sudah memasuki Grandline kah?" tanya bocah itu

Dragon menjawab Sesuai yg kamu dgr nak..,

" oh ya ayah.., Kak Sabo mengirimi pesan " jelas bocah itu yg lain anak ke 2 Dragon

. . . . .

beberapa minggu kemudian Berita Baru " Bajak laut Monkey D. Luffy kepala nya di hargain 100jt bery " dan di waktu yg sama SABO kembali dari Tugas dan bertemu Dragon

" Di tempat tersembunyi di sekitar Baltigo " Sabo pergi menemui Dragon

Sabo mengatakan kepada dragon "klo semua rencana sudah disiapkan.. dan dia juga sudah bertemu Dgn kuma dan menyampaikan pesan'y..., Skrg kita tinggal menunggu Waktu"

Dragon : Hahaha..kerja yg bagus.., Sabo lihat ini.., kamu memang bisa diandalkan dan (sambil menunjukan Wanted Poster Luffy) Luffy terlihat menikmati semua..

Sabo : Hahaha .. seperti'y dia tidak pernah berubah,,( dalam hati sabo berkata "Datanglah Luffy Kami Menunggu mu)

. . . kurang lebih sebulan Sabo sedang membaca Berita'y Enies Lobby dihancurkan oleh Kru Topi Jerami..,Dunia membicarakan Rookie pendatang baru yg merupakan kapten bajak Topi Jerami Yaitu Monkey D Luffy ..

Sabo terlihat sangat senang.. tp selang beberapa hari KUMA membocorkan Rahasia yg blum disebarkan kedunia Yaitu " Portgas D ace tertangkap dan akan di eksekusi di Marine Ford.." Itu membuat SABO lepas kendali dan bermaksud pergi menolong ACE. tp bisa ditahan Dragon

" Dragon Biarkan aku Pergi , Saudara ku Sedang dalam bahaya..! teriak Sabo

" Tunggu SABO kalau kamu pergi Rencana bertahun2 akan sia2., Ujar Dragon

" Tapi.., Aku Tak bisa Melihat semua ini terjadi, Luffy Juga gak akan tinggal Diam.., Luffy bisa dalam bahaya" kata Sabo

" Masalah Luffy sudah kuserahkan pada Kuma jadi percayalah pada Kuma, dan Masalah ACE.. tenang aja Edward Newgate Tak akan berdiam diri" Ace pasti Akan selamat " Jawab Dragon utk mendinginkan SABO

" Tapi.., Punya Firasat buruk tentang semua ini.., Ku Mohon Dragon Bantu Lah ACE dan keluarkan " Ujar Sabo

" Kita adalah Revolusioner blum saat'y utk bergerak.., seharus kamu sudah pahami itu.." jawab Dragon

#akhir'y Sabo pasrah dengan keadaan'y pada malam itu Sabo Berniat Pergi tanpa diketahui org2..,,, Namun Sampai di Dermaga Dragon berdiri didepan'y#

Sabo : Aku Akan Pergi.., Sudah ku pastikan itu!

Dragon : Aku tahu kamu pasti akan pergi.., Tapi Tak akan kubiarkan begitu saja!

" Menyingkirlah Dragon..! Hentikan Aku klo bisa! " Berteriak Sabo berlari Kearah Dragon

Sebuah Tinju dijatuh kearah pipi Dragon.., dan diikuti sebuah Tendangan mengarah Leher tp tendangan itu bisa ditangkap oleh Dragon. " Dragon Melemparkan Sabo jatuh ketanah.." dan berkata " ketahuilah Sabo Jika Kamu Pergi Rencana Kita selama ini Akan Hancur ditangan mu.." Tak putus asa..Sabo kembali berusaha utk pergi..! Namun Kekuatan Dragon terlalu Dasyat..! Tidak ada Celah utk Sabo keluar dari cengkraman Dragon.., Tp Sabo tetap Bersih keras utk pergi.. Hingga Matahari Terbit Sabo terlihat kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan Dragon..,

Tanpa disadari Sabo Menerima Sebuah kekuatan hebat dari Dragon dijatuhkan diarah SABO.. Tanah2 Retak.. Angin berhembus Dgn Kencang..! Sabo Kalah dan pingsan..

Akhir'y Sabo dibawa Dragon kembali kemarkas, didalam kamar SABO diobatin Anak ke2 Dragon dan akhir'y dia Siuman juga..,

Kak Sabo kamu baru sadar..,kata Ayah kak Sabo tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu , ujar anak ke2 dragon itu

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sabo langsung berlari mencari Dragon.." Dragon biarkan ku pergi Aku mohon" Ucap Sabo ketika bertemu Dragon..

" Sudah terlambat Sabo.. kamu tak sadarkan diri selama 10hari " Kata Dragon

"Apa yg terjadi..! apa maksudmu dgn Terlambat..! teriak Sabo

" Bacalah Sendiri..! kamu akan mengerti (melempar Koran terbaru kepada Sabo) melihat berita itu SABO berteriak. Aceee... T_T dan menangis keras..., Sabo berlari kearah Dragon dan Berteriak sambil menangis.." Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kamu tidak menolong'y..! bukan'y Luffy juga disitu..! JAWAB aku Dragon..! Jawab aku..! "

" Ivan kov Sudah menghubungiku, Luffy sekarang aman.., Sabo tenangkan diri mu.., klo aku membiarkan mu pergi atau tentara revolusi lain.., itu hanya akan sia2..! Portgas D Ace Mati saat Menolong Luffy.. itu Sudah ditakdirkan..! ujar Dragon

#Terlalu Syok.. Sabo kembali Pingsan..!#

disaat itu Seorg tentara Revolusi menghubungi Dragon utk menyampaikan anggota revolusi lain'y telah berhasil menemukan nico robin di Tequila Wolf

"bagus sesuai rencana yg kuberikan pada Kuma, kirim pesan utk Bawa nico robin ke Baltigo " ujar Dragon..

sedangkan Sabo yg pingsan dibawa kedalam utk perawatan..,

2 minggu kemudian.. Sabo akhir'y Pulih dari luka saat melawan Dragon itu,..Sabo skrg bisa mengendalikan diri'y , di saat itu Nico Robin baru saja tiba di baltigo

Pertemuan Nico Robin antara Dragon .. menyimpan banyak tanda tanya..,

Robin diminta menceritakan bagaimana sikon2 bersama anak'y luffy dan Robin Meminta utk bersembunyi bersama tentara Revolusi selama 2 thn ..

2 thn setelah perang Marine Ford..., SABO Ditugas Dragon utk menjalan sebuah Misi Rahasia dan Sangat penting

Sabo berlayar sendiri.., Sabo juga mengunjungi Makam'y Ace.., Sabo minum Sake sendiri dan menuangkan Cawan dimakam Ace..,

Didepan makam Ace, Sabo duduk begitu..lama , membayangkan saat mereka di gray terminal begitu kangen begitu senang begitu sedih..,Suara Angin laut begitu indah pada saat itu.., disaat Suara DenDen Mushi Dragon Terhubung Ke SABO

" Mereka Sudah memasuki Fishman Island dan kan segera memasuki New World ,Sudah Tiba Saat'y Kita Mengambil Langkah " Ujar Dragon lewat den2 mushi

" Baaiklah.., Aku sudah menantikan hari ini Dragon " Ujar SABO mengakhiri percakapan

Sambil Memandang kearah Laut didalam hati SABO berbicara " Datanglah Luffy dan Temukan One Piece.., disaat itu kita Tundukan Dunia ini"

- Tamat -

#hEro


End file.
